


Stranger, who knows all my secrets

by sprx77



Series: Glitter and Gold [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Magic, Marriage, One Shot, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Lily Potter triggers a ritual in the moment she dies and discovers her magic had been bound, once upon a time, skewing her life in the wrong direction.Lily Evans staggers into her eighteen year old body, surrounded by a storm of power, and seeks out the other half of her soul.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Glitter and Gold [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Stranger, who knows all my secrets

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL: this is as much fanfic for JKR's Harry Potter as it is fanart of Keira Marcos' amazing HP worldbuilding, which I accept as canon in my heart. Specifically Archmagus bonds (wild magus and elemental), core bonds, magical soulmates, some ritual elements, magical maturations, magical/ritual marriages, and of course Zirnatra the Dragon God of Sorcery/Magic's husband, and the slightly implied Lily Evans is Heir to the Pendragon Magic, are ALL concepts that wormed into my heart and belong exclusively to Keira, who graciously has standing permission for us to respectfully play with her ideas on her website. Her magical world is thrilling and captivating.[ Please go check her out, and give her all your love.](www.keiramarcos.com)
> 
> I'm also using this for the "rare pairs" femslash february prompt and for "time travel fix it" from Glitter and Gold Bingo.

Landing back in her eighteen year old body is rough. Magic still burns through her from the ritual. It heaves and roils around her, golden and _powerful_ , and it shatters every bond on her core like they’re not even there.

Her death had shattered the core limiter and while such dark magic could _bind_ the depth of her powers before they matured it could never stand up to the full directed might of an Archmagus. Someone, somewhere, knew what she was and had interfered in who she was, in what she was meant to be, and Lily awakens with a name on her lips and an aching need in her heart.

Her magic is uncontrolled, has been bound far too long, now fierce and furious and shaking the foundations of the castle. Sweat pours down her temples, mingling with the tears, and she grits her teeth so hard they hurt.

It takes her long, long minutes to reign it in. Every breath feels like her last one had, adrenaline and anxiety high in her chest. Bit by bit she manages to pull it in, to take the riot of wild magic and coax it under her skin.

It’s still a storm. It still rages. She feels as if she could unmoor the foundations of the greatest wards in the world, much less the ones on Hogwarts castle, so she takes three deep breaths around the hurricane of power inside her and apparates with a sword-strike of sound.

She splits the space between dimensions with so much power that it is metal-on-metal fast instead of pure thunder, and steps out in front of Narcissa Black, who stands at the center of her own private upheaval.

Lily walks without flinching through the shrieking winds, silver-white magic parting for her with every step. She takes Narcissa’s hands and notices her own are still shaking.

They are in the Entrance Hall and Lily personally doesn’t give a damn who sees this. No one else exists but _her_.

“I’m older than you.” She says, curling her fingers through Narcissa’s. Wonder laces her tone.

“You-- senior?” Narcissa can’t breathe properly around the rush and crash, the dome of elemental fury surrounding them. Lily was born first; the release of her power had tipped Narcissa right over the cusp.

“Of course you already know what we are.” She smiles like her soul isn’t _wrenching_ in her core, magic pulling at her so insistently she knows she couldn’t let go if she wanted to.

The first thing she’d felt when her magic tore apart, in the moment that she was dying, was this nascent connection, the thwarted fate and magical _duty_ sending her to her knees. Narcissa’s face and name before her, clearer than any 'prophecy' Lily had been told.

The moment seemed to stretch forever, and then the ritual triggered with the power of her own sacrifice, and sucked in the sudden maturation with an almost intelligent eagerness-- which was just as well, as she had been in no state to guide it.

“Help.” Narcissa says and Lily inhales roughly and _reaches_. She pours magic into the space around them, feeding the storm, and the golden rivers of her magic dance with the silver winds until the power is like being drunk, like being dead, like being born.

It collapses inward like a star, magic pressing in around them, until it’s so close it’s touching them and then disappears, in a mighty rush, to rest under their skin, still tingling.

Narcissa _glows_ with it and Lily wonders what she looks like. She could look at her hands around Narcissa’s but then she’d have to look away from wide blue eyes burning with magical fire.

The other woman’s throat works as she takes in desperate gasps of air, frame still shuddering with the power they’ve only barely contained, and Lily starts to become peripherally aware of others around them, still backed away by the former border delineated by the stormwall.

She isn’t worried, though. In this state her magic would lash out on its own and maim anyone who tries to interfere.

“Arch--Archmagus come in pairs.” Narcissa says, hands clutching in Lily’s. Her chest still lifts mightily with each breath but already her voice is coming under her control. She’s incredible.

Even as they speak Lily can feel her magic soothing Narcissa’s, for all that hers is _wild_ and chaotic, and the elemental fury of Narcissa’s is going from untempered to a gentler fierceness.

“We do.” She says, bending forward to kiss the knuckles between hers before she can think better of it. She doesn’t regret it even when color steals across Narcissa’s cheeks.

Her blue-grey eyes harden into icy mountain lakes.

“You’ll be my everything.” She says and it sounds like a demand, but Lily laughs because nothing has ever been more true. 

They say elemental mages are the wildest of them, a half step from feral due to their connection with nature, but what they don’t realize is a _wild_ mage has raw magic pouring into them from the ley lines themselves, magic that has never been tamed by a wand or even a ritual.

“I already am.” She promises, wondering what her own eyes look like-- lightning, or emerald fire, perhaps. They always seemed to glow when she casts strong magic and what’s flowing through her is orders of _magnitude_ higher than anything she’s ever imagined.

“ _Good_.” Narcissa untangles their fingers to wrap hers around Lily’s face and draw her closer, kissing her with _need_ , yes, but something purer underneath. It tasted like destiny. Like magic.

Lily laughs against her kiss, raises her hands to cover Narcissa’s against her cheeks, unwilling to let go even that much, even this close.

“I invite you,” Lily starts, with ritual importance, and watches as Narcissa’s eyes widen, the shocked little smile that blooms like the first of spring flowers across her mouth, and continues: “I invite you into my magical House, as my wife and my partner, to walk by my side and serve under Lady Magic and the Lord of Sorcery until the end of our days. I invite you, Narcissa Black, into the shelter of dragons’ wings.”

Narcissa _laughs_ , surprise melting off her face, and a fierce joy settling there. Around them someone yells, horrified and dramatic, but their barely contained magic spills out of their embrace, keeping the sanctity of their vows in concentric waves of silver and gold.

“I step into the shelter of dragons’ wings, my Lord.” Says Narcissa, breathless with it, eyes dancing. “As your wife and your partner, I will walk beside you, and take your House for my own. Let the Black magic bless our marriage.”

Blue magic edges her silver-white, as beautiful as phoenix fire, and Lily rests her forehead against Narcissa’s as the tide of her magic shifts inside her, making room for the bond they’ve forged, the connection blossoming between them steady and true.

“I am as always in service of Zirnatra and Hekate, Lord and Lady of Magic. May they accept this bond of true hearts, of fated souls.” Narcissa completes the vows, her hair a halo of white-gold around her, strands lifting with the wind.

“May our bond be eternal, sealed here and forever.” Lily rasps, overcome, and this time when she kisses Narcissa she can feel the weight of their future stretching out before them, twined so tightly together no outside magic could ever interfere again.

The marriage bond settles like a mithril chain over the reaching of their souls, trembling across the connection they’d been born with-- one Archmagus and another-- and slipping through the weaving they’d begun between their complementing magic.

Narcissa’s lips are soft under hers, her hands gentle but stronger than anything Lily has ever known, and she thinks she could sink into her strength until the day she died, and wake up looking for it in their next life.

“I cannot wait to fall in love with you, over and over again, for every day we exist in this world.” She confesses into blonde hair, as the wild beating of their hearts dies down, and magic quietens to a hum beneath her breast.

“That’s wretched.” Narcissa whispers back, tears in her voice and more than a hint of laughter. “I’ve known you and I’ve loved you in _every_ life, even if I can’t remember them. I’ll love you in the next.”

Lily can feel the truth of it in her bones, in the _celebrating_ of her magic, still thrumming with recognition and possession and core-deep love, a deep well of joy that feels too big for her body. She forces her breath not to hitch with the overwhelming wealth of emotions.

She smoothes her cheek against Narcissa’s hair instead and says:

“Forever.”

They’ve said this before, even if neither can quite remember when.

“Forever.” Narcissa agrees, holding tight, and Lily relaxes knowing that she will never, ever let go.

Nothing and no one can make her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Watch me flail on twitter](https://https://twitter.com/jimothydrake/)   
>  [ Come chat on the discord, if you're old enough to vote.](https://discord.gg/DkcVZ4g)
> 
> This work is complete, I do not accept criticism of any kind, and if you ask for more I'm deleting your comment. Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed drop a comment below.


End file.
